


Long Distance Guests: A McCarol Wedding Story

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vows, Wedding fluff through the eyes of Carols Mom, mccarol goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's Mom can't be there in person to see her get married, but thanks to technology, she has a pretty good view of the sweet ceremony wherein Carol weds one Leonard McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Guests: A McCarol Wedding Story

"Hullo there, my good ladies. Can you hear me?" 

"Yes, we can. Are you Mr. Scott?" 

He beamed. "Indeed I am. Welcome to Georgia. I've set up the feed so you can see and hear the whole ceremony. We're all very excited for the good doctors." 

Anne smiled at the energetic looking Scott on the screen. 

"So am I," she said fondly. "Leonard has been wonderful for Carol. It was quite a surprise to find that big-hearted southern gentleman underneath the crusty exterior." 

Despite the fact she was unable to actually be at her own daughter's wedding, due to an accident that left her with multiple broken ribs and a fractured ankle, Anne was beyond thrilled that her daughter was finding happiness after all the misery Alex had caused them. 

In just a few minutes, they'd be tying the knot in the backyard of the McCoy place.  
She didn't know how they'd rigged the camera up out there, but considering the collective brain power gathered together, it wasn't surprising. The Enterprise crew were used to dealing with much more complex technology so this was a cakewalk for them.

Anne had invited several friends to celebrate with her and they'd all dressed like they were actually at the wedding. She wasn't going to let her mother of the bride dress go to waste, anyhow.

The rows of chairs set up on the lawn were nearly full of the select friends and family who'd been invited to see the Marcus-McCoy wedding. It was spring and with the riot of flowers in the yard, little decoration was needed, save for some blue and white tulle over a decorative iron archway where the couple would stand.

"They couldn't have delayed it at all, Anne?" Asked her friend, Ellen as she took a seat beside her. 

"No," Anne told her. "With the Enterprise leaving again in two weeks, they had a very narrow schedule to fit the wedding and honeymoon in. She promised they'll be by for a visit before they take off, though. Ooh, something's happening!!" 

A violinist had begun to play softly in the background and the chatter died down as Leonard escorted his mother to her seat. Eleanor was a stately woman, silvery brown hair pinned up elegantly and looking extremely proud as she embraced her son upon reaching the front row. 

Then the officiant took his place under the archway and the groom and groomsmen lined up in front of him. "Well, well, such fine looking men," sighed Edith. "Makes me wish I was thirty years younger." 

"Captain Kirk is the best man? Oh my goodness!!" breathed Ellen, clasping her hands as she gazed worshipfully at the well-known figure standing beside Dr. McCoy. 

"Well, of course!! They're best friends after all. He's saved the captain's life many times and cured him of radiation poisoning!! He's a very charming young man."

The suit clad Jim was beaming fondly at his equally well-dressed and somewhat nervous looking friend. A tall Vulcan was standing on Jim's other side, stiff as a board. "And there's Mr. Spock," beamed Anne, such a brilliant man he is." 

The song changed and the ladies fell silent as the bridesmaids made their appearance, both in breezy pale blue gowns that flattered their their vastly different figures--one short, blonde, and curvy, the other tall, dark and willowy. 

"Christine's the maid of honor," Anne explained, pointing to the blonde, "and the other bridesmaid is Lieutenant Uhura, the communications officer. Carol told me she speaks an incredible amount of languages. She's married to Mr. Spock, by the way." 

Before anyone could comment on this fact, the music changed again and the guests, both in person and by screen, rose in anticipation of the bride's appearance. 

Carol appeared in their view at last, holding a bouquet of white peonies,looking beautiful in her pretty white strapless gown, blonde hair swept up with a few purposefully stray pieces and dotted with little white flowers. 

"Absolutely lovely," whispered Edith. "Gorgeous!" exclaimed Ellen. "My beautiful darling!" sniffled Anne tearfully. "I always knew she'd be a breathtaking bride." 

They couldn't see her face yet, but they could see Leonard's as he watched her and it was priceless, moving from stunned, to adoring, to absolutely beaming in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't think it was possible for a grown man to have so many dimples!" Proclaimed Ellen. "But look at that smile." 

"You said it. He's besotted, that's for certain," agreed Edith. Then they quieted down again while the officiant began the service. 

The sunshine poked through the trees at random places, dancing over the heads of the bride and groom and making them literally glow. 

The way Carol's train draped behind her, her mother thought she resembled one of those Grecian goddesses. She certainly had the features for it, Anne thought. 

The speech was very sweet, Ellen thought as the minister expounded on love and marriage and working together to keep it strong. "Just remember, love," she'd told Carol last week, "marriage takes work. You start coasting on feelings, you're heading for a shipwreck." 

Anne didn't fancy herself an expert on marriage by any means, (look how hers had turned out), but she could help her daughter avoid the problems that plagued her and Alex. Thankfully, Leonard was not likely to turn out to be a career obsessed control freak like Alex had become, which had led to his downfall. 

She broke out of her musings when the minister asked the famous question:  
"Do you, Leonard, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Carol, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." ("Awww", said Edith, giving a sentimental sigh)

Carol handed off her bouquet and turned to stand hand in hand facing her groom. This was the part, she would need the tissues for. (Anne always cried at weddings). Ellen clasped her hands in anticipation. 

"Carol," began Leonard, glancing at the small card where he'd written out the vows, "I'm known for being a space-hating, aviophobic, grouch who doesn't believe in love anymore. But there you were, cool as a cucumber, disarming a bomb to save my life and being incredibly strong in the face of tragedy. I never could have made it through those next few weeks without you." He swallowed and the Captain looked rather sober beside him. 

"I don't know how in God's green earth, I could ever deserve you, but I'm sure going to do everything in my power to give you the love, respect, and happiness you deserve because Darlin, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

There were sniffles all around and Anne dabbed the tears from her eyes. The doctor had such a lovely voice and his delightful accent thickened as he went along.  
Carol herself looked deeply touched, judging by the misty way she was smiling at him. Christine allowed a few tears to leak down her cheeks as well. 

Then Carol took a deep breath and began to speak, hands gripping Leonard's a little more tightly. "Len, underneath all that bluster and gripe, you're a gentleman with a huge heart who cares deeply about people--whether you're putting them back together or simply being a listening ear. You're so passionate about what you do and I love that about you. You were willing to let yourself die in order to save my life and you barely knew me. How could I help falling head over heels completely in love with you?" 

(More sniffles from the audiences. Onscreen, the best man wiped his eyes.) 

"I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, whether that's in space or solid ground," Carol continued. "I will love you, respect you, and continually work to get that reluctant smile showing, because more people need to see how gorgeous it is." She grinned and the groom blushed, visible even with his tan. 

Anne's eyes were still damp when the two exchanged their wedding bands, smiling at the way they kissed each other's left hands afterwards.

And then...."I now pronounce you husband and wife. Leonard, you may kiss your bride." 

The loud squeal Ellen let out as Carol was sweetly kissed was almost as loud as the Captain's enthusiastic whistle. Anne was beaming proudly as the couple retreated down the aisle and came to stand in front of the camera. Scotty did something that made them able to communicate again and Anne was quick to express her joy. 

"Darling, that was lovely!!" She exclaimed." You were both so heartfelt!" 

Carol's cheeks were pink with excitement and a blush as she waved at her mother. "So glad you could see it, Mum. Hi Edith, Hi Ellen!" 

"Hello sweetie!" 

"You're a lovely bride, Carol dear!" 

"Lovely is the operative word," said Leonard, gazing at his wife appreciatively. 

"Pleased to see you, again, Anne,"he said to his new mother-in-law, "I hope you're feeling better." 

"Oh, I'm doing much better, dear," she replied, "seeing you two so happy. I'm starting to walk a bit now. Hopefully I'll be up in time for your visit." 

"That's great!" Leonard's face broke into one of those smiles that Carol had mentioned she liked so much. Yes, she understood why her daughter was so in love with this man, warts and all. 

Before they signed off and ended the feed so the reception could start, Anne had one last request for her son-in-law: 

"Do you think Captain Kirk would sign an autograph for Edith and Ellen? They've been staring wistfully at him this whole time." 

"Sure," Leonard chuckled. "Jim's a good guy like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to warn my cousin away from flirting with him.

Dang it, Jim! Will you never quit?"

All three ladies were laughing as the screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This story flopped badly, but I won't delete it yet for the sake of the few who like McCarol. They're so cute together!!!!


End file.
